Emociones
by Prince BSlocked
Summary: Sherlock no se atrevía a dar el primer paso pues aunque sabía que John se sentía atraído hacía él era posible que no quisiera otra cosa


**Nota 1:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen (salvo algunos que son originales pero solo se mencionan) estos son creación de Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillosa adaptación moderna de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y la BBC.

 **Nota 2:** Este fanfic participa en el reto "La frase final" del foro I am sherlocked.

 **Nota 3:** La frase que me tocó fue sugerida por VkLord y es; **"¡fuera de mi casa reptil!"**

 **Nota 4:** Es un Johnlock con un poco de angust pero con final feliz (ya me conocen soy muy aburrida no puedo soportar ver a mis niños separados y tristes)

* * *

 **Resumen:** Sherlock no se atrevía a dar el primer paso pues aunque sabía que John se sentía atraído hacía él era posible que no quisiera otra cosa.

* * *

 **Emociones**

La relación entre Sherlock y John no estaba completamente definida, ¿eran amigos? si, por supuesto que lo eran, pero sabían que había algo que iba más allá de la amistad, como la necesidad de rozar la mano del otro cada que se daba la oportunidad, o el pasar muy cerca del contrario y aspirar su aroma.

Las miradas tiernas y anhelantes tampoco podían faltar cuando se encontraban en la privacidad de su hogar. John sabía que Sherlock se molestaba cuando le sonreía a alguna mujer, sabía que esos mensajes y llamadas con calidad de urgente que recibía cuando estaba con una chica solo eran para sacarlo de la cita y hacerlo regresar a casa, cosa que en realidad no le importaba, al contrario, cuando eso no sucedía se ponía nervioso, temía que algo estuviera mal o que Sherlock hubiera perdido el interés. Por su parte Sherlock sabía que John lo veía con estrellas en los ojos cuando creía que el detective no estaba prestando atención, sabía que John suspiraba cada que lo veía recostado en su sillón encerrado en su palacio mental, sabía que muchas noches cuando regresaba del bar después de haber pasado un buen rato con Greg o Mike y él estaba encerrado en su habitación, el rubio se paraba frente a su puerta y pasaba largos minutos debatiéndose entre entrar y dar por fin rienda suelta a sus emociones o no hacerlo, siempre ganaba el no hacerlo.

Sherlock tenía miedo de dar el primer paso, pues aunque sabía que John se sentía atraído hacia él era posible que no quisiera nada más, además de que su amigo seguía teniendo citas y repitiendo que no era gay, y por supuesto que no era gay, era bisexual pero eso era algo que tampoco parecía tener la intención de aclarar.

Una tarde cuando John regresaba de la clínica supo que las cosas cambiarían al ver a Sherlock en la sala sin quitarle la vista de encima a la mujer que estaba sentada en la silla de los clientes, lo había saludado pero sin voltear a verlo y eso era raro, Sherlock siempre volteaba a verlo de esa forma podía saber si John estaba bien, si había conocido a alguien especial y si tenía una nueva conquista. La mujer era atractiva y no necesitaba ser Sherlock Holmes para saber que estaba seduciendo a su compañero de piso.

Irene Adler, la nueva cliente de Sherlock se había presentado con un interesante caso de homicidio, el detective sabía que ocultaba algo pero estaba deslumbrado por su belleza e inteligencia, lo cual lo distrajo del verdadero objetivo de la mujer.

Debido a un asunto de celos el amante de Irene había matado a un hombre e inculpado a otro, Jacob Tanner un mafioso de medio pelo tenía algunas influencias con la policía metropolitana quien le ayudó a manipular las evidencias, pero con la intervención de Sherlock el caso estaba siendo nuevamente analizado. Durante todo el tiempo que duró el proceso Irene se refugió en el 221B de la calle de Baker ya que pese a estar bajo estricta vigilancia tenía miedo de su amante, ya no lo amaba y aunque su supuesto romance con el hombre que había matado no era cierto si lo era el hecho de que quería dejarlo.

Entre Sherlock e Irene las cosas no habían pasado de lo platónico, pero John sabía que su amigo estaba endiosado con ella y aunque le dolía tenía que aceptar que ya había perdido al detective y que si éste era feliz con ella a él no le quedaba más remedio que apoyarlo.

Un mes más tarde con la ayuda de Sherlock el caso fue aclarado, resultando Jacob Tanner culpable y liberando a Adam Jones de prisión, al día siguiente Irene desapareció, Sherlock la buscó desesperado pensando que algo le había ocurrido enterándose horas más tarde que el motivo por el que había pedido su ayuda no solo era para que el verdadero culpable estuviera tras las rejas, sino porque sostenía un romance con Adam Jones a espaldas de su amante con quien había escapado en cuanto fue liberado.

El doctor fue testigo de la depresión en la que cayó Sherlock, no decía nada pero se le veía triste, hablaba menos que de costumbre y también se le veía más pensativo, a John le partía el corazón verlo así, no sabía lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza pero imaginaba que debía extrañar mucho a Irene, deseaba ayudarlo a salir de ese estado de ánimo por lo que comenzó a tener varias muestras de cariño; de vez en cuando le apretaba el brazo, le sonreía más, le preparaba los platillos que le gustaban y lo obligaba a comer, también comenzaron a salir a caminar juntos cada que podían. El contacto físico por supuesto era mayor, en una ocasión mientras veían una película Sherlock se recostó recargando su cabeza en las piernas de John quien sin darse cuenta comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, no fue hasta que la película terminó cuando se dieron cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban, separándose casi de inmediato con un intenso rubor.

En los siguientes días el coqueteo se intensificó, pero de alguna manera John necesitaba saber si el detective aún pensaba en Irene.

— No, pero le deseo lo mejor…. No estoy seguro de que era lo que sentía por ella, creo que solo estaba deslumbrado, es una mujer hermosa y manipuladora pero sobre todo muy inteligente, eso último fue lo que realmente me llamó la atención, además de que por primera vez sentí que alguien estaba interesado en mí, por eso cuando supe que solo me había usado me dolió porque me di cuenta de que no le importaba a nadie.

— ¡A mí me importas! –saltó de inmediato John sin poderse contener.

— Como amigo, pero yo me refiero….de otra manera.

— Soy tu amigo sí y me importas como amigo, pero también de otra manera.

El departamento quedó en silencio, Sherlock comenzó a parpadear tratando de entender lo que acababa de escuchar, John lo observaba expectante, pero el ruido del timbre y la Señora Hudson abriendo la puerta los distrajo, escucharon los pasos de una mujer en las escaleras y cuando voltearon vieron a Irene.

— Sherlock, perdóname por favor.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo John claramente molesto.

— Vengo a disculparme con Sherlock, cometí un grave error –Irene intento acercarse al detective pero John le impidió el paso–, Sherlock por favor perdóname, dejaré a Adam…

— Largo –dijo John cada vez más enojado.

— Esto no es asunto tuyo John.

— A Sherlock no le interesas.

— Eso no es verdad, estas celoso, siempre lo has estado.

Sherlock observaba la escena sin decir nada, no sabía qué hacer y nunca antes había visto a John actuar de esa manera.

— **¿Vete** **de mi casa reptil!** –gritó de pronto el doctor.

— El detective no pudo evitar sonreír ante la frase de John.

— ¿Sherlock? –la mujer volteó a ver al pelinegro esperando su apoyo.

— Ya escuchaste a John.

Irene lo vio confundida, pero los ojos de Sherlock estaban puestos en el doctor, quien se acercó y tomándolo por sorpresa le plantó un beso en los labios.

— Hoy cenaremos fuera, esperemos que Angelo ponga su acostumbrada vela –dijo John con una sonrisa, Sherlock lo observaba embelesado–, ponte tu abrigo amor.

— Lo que tú digas John –contestó Sherlock tras reaccionar después de unos segundos, tomando de forma inmediata su abrigo del perchero.

— Irene por favor cuando salgas cierras la puerta –ordenó el rubio.

La mujer observó como John tomaba a Sherlock de la mano y bajaban juntos las escaleras.

El detective caminaba entre nubes, la felicidad que sentía era indescriptible.


End file.
